What he Always Needed
by King of the Fallen
Summary: "I'm not wanted here; hell I've never been wanted period. Maybe I should just disappear. I'm sure the world would be better off without me anyway" he said aloud. He never expected the reply that came from behind him. "My my, to think our Ashikabi has such dour thoughts running through his head. What do you girls say, think we can change his mind." You know why I rate this way.


What he Always Needed

Disclaimer: I King of the Fallen, do hereby decree that I do not own either Harry Potter or Sekirei, in any of their forms, and as sad as it may seem I shall never own either of them, so I say it, so it shall be.

Key: "Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Spell/Norito"**

"_Telepathy"_

"Dieties/Demons/Other"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1: I'm a WHAT?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blackness. That was all that could be seen by the eight figures floating in the vast void. They could hear nothing, feel nothing, smell nothing. They didn't even know the others were there. The darkness was so complete that even their superior eyes could not pierce more than a few centimeters away. Unbeknownst to each of them the same thought drifted through their minds at the same time.

'Is this death?'

Before another thought could pass through their heads a blinding light shone down from above and the eight fell to a floor that was not there before. The light exposed the features of all the figures, revealing all eight of them to be women of unparalleled beauty.

The first was a woman with light brown almost grey hair that reached the bottom of her neck and messily spiked around her head. Her face was angular and regal with high cheekbones and light grey eyes. Her expression appeared as if she was always sleepy and her forehead had a red bird above a yin-yang symbol with four tomoe making a U formation around it. Her body was in every way as gorgeous as her face with a trim stomach and slim waist. Her breasts were roughly the same size as her head, perky and looked to be softer than satin and her ass was plump and pert. She had an unusual style of clothing. At first glance it seemed to be a traditional Japanese kimono with the only real differences being more cleavage showing and two chains, one of them keeping the kimono from opening fully and showing the world her breasts and a chain that wrapped around her neck and dipped below her cleavage. The color was a light grey with black trim and a black obi tying it just below her breasts.

The second was also a woman, this one with long green hair that reached her mid back. Her face while not as angular as the first was still fairly regal, though her cheekbones were not as high. Her eyes were a beautiful light blue and showed a confidence. Her body was trim and fit with a toned stomach and a slim waist. Her breasts were slightly smaller than the first woman's but just as perky but seemed much more firm with a derriere that seemed to balance out perfectly. Her choice of clothing was even stranger than the firsts if that was even possible. She wore a purple and white belly top shirt with no sleeves that showed a fair amount of cleavage. On her bottom was a pair of purple shorts with black thigh high socks, and high heels on her feet. She wore black gloves on her hands that went to her upper arms.

The third woman had light brown hair, darker than the first but still light that reached all the way down to her ass. Her face had somewhat of a more childish beauty, but beauty none-the-less. Her eyes were bright amber that shone just like the gemstone. Her body was that just as trim as the others with large luscious breasts and a firm rear. Her clothing consisted of a one piece black dress with red stripes and white sleeves and a white under dress, stopping just above her upper thighs. A red bow adorned her neck and black gloves on her hands. Black thigh high stockings and high heel shoes. In her hands was a long scythe.

The fourth woman had messy, silvery grey hair that spiked randomly around her head with most of it bound in a ponytail reaching her butt. Her face was angular with narrow eyes giving her a more intimidating appearance, or at least it would if she didn't have a depressed look with small bags under her eyes. Her pupils were narrowed to resemble slits, sadly hiding her eye color. Her body was fit with long legs and a slim waist, beautifully wide hips and large full breasts with a well toned ass. Her clothing was the oddest yet. She wore a tattered black kimono that only covered her stomach with two belts over her stomach holding it closed. The kimono fell off her shoulders to pool around her upper arms with only a loincloth like strip that fell from her crotch to her feet and black boots on her feet. However despite how little her kimono actually covered she was the most modest of all the girls, being covered from neck to feet in bandages with a spiked collar around her neck. On her hands she wore clawed gauntlets that protected her arms from wrist to elbow.

The fifth woman had short silver hair with her bangs split to either side and reaching down to her chest. Her face was more heart shaped than the others with a single dot in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes were a deep grey similar to that of gunmetal. She also wore a pair of bottom rimmed red glasses with a string to keep them from falling. Her body was athletic with breasts about as large as the second woman's though her hips were a hair wider. Her attire consisted of a simple grey dress with frills around the neck and just under her breasts. The whole thing was tied together with a purple obi and a belt on top of that.

The sixth woman had silver hair like the other two, however unlike the other two her hair was longer about to her mid back and tied back into a ponytail. Her face was as regal as the first woman's with cheek bones just as high with narrow brown eyes with slight bags under them. Her body like all the others was athletically trim, with large breasts and a tight ass. Her attire consisted of a black one piece dress that stopped at her upper thighs, just a few inches short of being obscene. Over her hips was a thick brown belt that held a Japanese Katana. Her legs were covered by black stockings that stopped at her mid thigh. Her feet were adorned in black combat boots. She wore a dark grey Haori over her dress.

The final two women were twins, with the only noticeable differences being their bust size and the color of their cloths. They both had well featured faces with black hair that went down to their lower backs and dark brown eyes. Both of them had well toned athletic bodies, with shapely asses and pert breasts. The one with the larger breasts, which were of a considerable size, wore what looked like a dark purple leather dominatrix outfit that only covered her chest and crotch with strips connected to thigh high boots, with her stomach exposed and purple leather gloves that covered all the way up to her upper arms. Her twin wore the same outfit, with the only difference being it was a reddish purple.

"What the hell? Where are we" asked the third woman as she gripped her scythe a little tighter.

"Don't ask us. It's not like any of us would know. The last thing I remember was getting the shit kicked out of me by that blonde water bitch, then waking up here" said the fourth woman in irritation. She looked warily around keeping her guard up.

"Funny the last thing I remember was getting my ribs caved in by that dumbass fist type that belonged to Sahashi" said the second woman with irritation as she began rubbing her ribs.

"You remember that too huh? Only difference between us is she caved my skull in" said the sixth with a small smirk.

"Yes, you all were pulled here, by me, either at the point of your elimination or termination as was the case for some of you" a deep masculine voice called from everywhere. The women all started searching for the source. Training long since ingrained into all of them kicked in as they tried to identify if there was a new threat around.

"Who are you? Show yourself" yelled the larger breasted twin as electricity sparked between her and her twins fingers. The fourth woman readied her claws as the sixth woman drew her katana and got into a defensive stance. The second woman just dropped into a rough fighting stance while the third readied her scythe to attack.

"Calm yourselves. I'm not going to hurt you, in fact I want to help you. Now just to ease your concerns, I'll show myself, but with a little insurance policy" said the voice confusing all of them until they felt their bodies freeze in place. The twins felt the lightning they had been building up vanish. All of their bodies turned in the same direction as another figure appeared. The figure was a tall male with fairly broad shoulders and long brown hair tied into a low ponytail reaching just past his shoulders. His face lacked any regality yet had an almost rugged appeal to it. This helped along by the stubble that surrounded a fairly well kept goatee. His eyes were gunmetal grey and held a slight mirth. His body was of average athleticism with decently sized arms. An amused smirk adorned his face as he looked over the women.

"Who the hell are you" asked the third girl her face morphing into a slight scowl. Her question caused a chuckle to escape his lips.

"Who am I? Now that's a question that has so many possible answers. I could tell you who I am in reality. I could tell you who I am in fantasy. I could even tell you who other people think I am. But I think the best answer I can give you all right now is, I am the master of this realm, and the decider of your fates. However you may call me the Author" he said confusing them.

"The hell you talking about" the twin in red asked.

"It's quite simple Hibiki. This world you all exist in is a very malleable realm. One where anybody with the proper knowhow, which pretty much means from the age you can understand and imagine, can shape and manipulate things to meet their idea of perfection. For example," said the man as he waved his hands causing the fourth woman's hair to grow down to below her waist as the one known as Hibiki felt her bust grow in size to match that of her sisters. They continued to watch as their surroundings changed from a blank realm to a forest, then a meadow, then the inside of an active volcano, then under the ocean where they didn't need to breathe, and finally to the very depths of space itself where he seemed to stop with them once again floating.

"You see, within this dimension I can control time, space, energy, the mass of objects, the need of bodily functions, the actions of others, life, death, and indeed even the very fates of every individual I so choose. Within this dimension I am more powerful than even the gods themselves, for not even the gods can ignore the free will of others" he said in what was surprisingly not an arrogant manner. It was one of honesty and reverence. While the words themselves reminded all of them of a certain white haired megalomaniac, the tone and manner in which he said them was almost the opposite.

"Ok, so say we believe you on all this. What the hell would you gain from bringing us all here" asked the second woman cautiously.

"…let's stop and think about that question for a second before I explain. I am obviously a male, who has the power to control every aspect of your bodies and personalities, with eight stunningly beautiful women, some of you with breasts damn near the size of my fucking head, and you wonder just what I would gain from bringing you here" he asked with a raised brow as some of them began to blush at his implications.

"So the only reason you wanted us here was to get your rocks off huh" asked the sixth woman with a slight edge to her voice. Her question elicited a snort from the man as he glanced at her with some derision.

"No Karasuba. If that was my intention I can assure you we would not be having this conversation, and you would instead be on your back yelling my name out as orgasm after orgasm overtook you, again, and again, and again" he said with a smirk as this time every one of them had a blush from his words.

"So what did you bring us here for" asked the fourth woman.

"Well Haihane, to put it bluntly I brought you all here so I could send you to your true Ashikabi" he said receiving weird looks from each of them.

"Ok…you mind explaining that one to us. I mean Hibiki and I already found our Ashikabi, and the scrapped number over there can't be winged" Hikari said with a raised brow as she jerked her thumb at the first girl.

Oh well it's actually very simple. I'll start with Akitsu since hers is the easiest to fix. You see that mark upon her forehead is nothing more than a tattoo. It's not a real crest, and the only reason it's there is because MBI wanted an excuse to have a guinea pig for their experiments. The real thing blocking you from having an Ashikabi is just a simple microchip implanted at the base of your skull. A trivial thing for me to remove, it should also help you with being able to think more clearly and feel your emotions properly" he said to their wide eyed stares as he moved behind Akitsu. With a simple motion they all saw the microchip simply rise from the back of her neck like some kind of creature rising from the ocean. But there was no blood. No torn flesh, no spray of the life giving fluid, and obviously no pain. In less than a minute the Author had removed the very thing that had ruined Akitsus' life. Showing it to all of them he then threw it up in the air and destroyed it with a bolt of lightning.

Akitsu looked at where her limiter was before she turned to the Author and did something she had never done before, she smiled.

"Ah…thank you" she said with a bow giving him a gracious view of her ample cleavage.

"Think nothing of it. I despise the kind of control that only causes pain. Hell I despise controlling people in general, one of the reasons I only influence people with a small nudge, a suggestion if you will, and then I let them take over from there. Now with the exception of Hikari and Hibiki the rest of you were winged against your will. Another simple fix, but a bit more complex than removing a physical block. I should be done right about…now" and as he finished the crests on their backs shattered leaving nothing but unmarred flesh in its place.

"We're…we're free. We're free of that bastard! WE'RE FUCKING FREE" yelled the second woman with unrestrained glee as she took the fifth woman and began dancing.

"I know Toyotama I can feel it. We don't belong to him anymore. We can finally find our true Ashikabi" she replied losing herself a little and dancing with her fellow woman.

"I can't feel it. Karasuba…I can't feel the connection to Natsuo anymore. I can't feel the connection to that faggot! YES" shouted Haihane as she began doing a little dance of her own. Karasuba merely smirked and nodded in thanks.

The third woman just stood there rubbing the spot where her crest used to reside. She suddenly smiled and walked towards the author and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" she said with a small blush as she began to walk back to the others.

"It was my pleasure ladies. To me what they all did was paramount to rape. And I cannot stand rape. The only thing a rapist is good for in my opinion is target practice. Ruddy fuck happy little needle dicks" he started ranting before he stopped himself from getting really worked up. He may hate rapists but even he could control himself when needed.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain about Hikari and I" said Hibiki with a raised brow. He chuckled as he looked back at all of them.

"This is something that I think you all may find interesting. There are a number of tests that have a result called a false positive. It means that the result is not what it seems. A pregnancy test with a false positive will indicate that the woman is pregnant, but she really is not. From what my observations have shown, the Sekirei reaction can have similar results, with much more frequency than any other test I have seen. It may come as a surprise to you but even one like Minato Sahashi only had three Sekirei that were not false positives. Those being Musubi, Kusano, and Homura. The rest of them were just like what happened with you two and Seo. They felt that false positive and willingly bound themselves to him. This kind of bond is one of the stronger and admittedly one of the most difficult even for me to undo, since you did consent to the bond. Difficult but not impossible. Now I'll warn you, this will not be a pleasant experience. You two got emotionally invested with Seo, so even if it was a false positive you still deepened the bond. You should feel the effects right about…now" he explained as the two crests on Hikari and Hibiki shattered. Both girls shuddered as a single tear escaped their eyes before they regained control of themselves.

"Ok…you were right that was not pleasant. I felt like I wanted to cry, but more like it was the passing of a favored pet than a lover" Hibiki said with Hikari nodding along.

"I understand if it's all confusing to you. Even though you thought what you felt for him was real, it turned out to be something less than" he said with a sad smile.

"Ok, you said something about our true Ashikabi. Who is it and where is he" asked the fifth woman eagerly. Now that she wasn't bound by that asshole Higa she was eager to meet who she would spend the rest of her life with.

"Gather round. Kochou I'm not going to sugar coat this, your Ashikabi needs the eight of you desperately. He has lived thirteen years of his life with no love, and only the most marginal form of affection from his 'friends'" he spat in disgust. The very look on his face denoted a hatred for the people he mentioned.

"Year after year shit gets thrown at him and most of the time he's had to deal with it alone. He get's almost no recognition for his actions, despite saving hundreds of lives, and his only goal in life is to be seen as normal" he continued stopping when Akitsu rose her hand. He nodded in her direction and she lowered her hand and spoke.

"I realize I may sound presumptuous but, if he has dealt with so much how would he be a good Ashikabi" she asked. The others nodded in agreement. It did seem like a good question, after all the bond couldn't form without love, and it seemed like with everything he dealt with this boy would have no love to give.

"A valid question, and one answered quite easily. You see despite all of this he has risen above them. He, unlike most of those who have suffered like he has, wields an…an overabundance of love. When he taps into this love he is able to do things that are not possible to anyone else. I'll give you the most recent example. There is a creature that exists in the world you're going to called a Dementor. They're vile things that feed upon the happiness of others, literally sucking it from the air, and making their victim relive their worst experiences. They are invulnerable to damage, immune to sunlight, and with only one known way to keep them at bay. A spell called the Patronus Charm. However using said spell is extremely draining, exponentially so if there is even one Dementor around, and becoming nearly impossible if there are more than five without help from another person. To put it in perspective only an above average caster can even use the spell. And they are then barely able to conjure a weak form of it to shield them from the effects. Your Ashikabi, using only his own power, and drawing on the love he felt for his godfather drove over one hundred of those creatures away, all of them shrieking in fear and pain. He did this by himself at the age of thirteen, well before he should have even been able to conjure the mist" he explained making several of their eyes bug out.

"If he loved his godfather that much how did he go unloved for so long" asked the third girl as she gripped her scythe tighter in anger. Any person with that much love should have basked in it day in and day out.

"Sadly said godfather was framed for a crime he never committed and was sent to Azkaban the prison, where those creatures are the guards. The boy only learned that he even had a godfather that year, and until he actually met him believed that said godfather sold his parents out and got them killed. This sadly left him at the not so tender mercies of a bearded dickwaffle who left him with an abusive aunt, uncle, and bully of a cousin. He was told day after day that he was nothing but a freak. He was told that his parents were drunkards that died in a car crash, when in reality they were wonderful people who gave their lives so he may live. His curiosity was crushed with a ruthlessness that sickens me. He was deprived food, forced to do every chore in the house by himself, taunted by his cousin who did nothing but eat and get fat, and scolded for things he never did. His life after the age of one can only be described in one word, Hell. But that's not even the end of it. His parents killer will be coming back, and because the 'Powers that Be' proclaimed it, your Ashikabi is the only one who can vanquish him for good. Unfortunately the bearded dickwaffle misunderstands the 'prophesy' and believes the only way to kill this Dark Lord is by killing your Ashikabi first, and has been molding him to willingly sacrifice himself to give said bearded dickwaffle the chance to kill the Dark Lord himself and become the first Leader of the Light to vanquish two Dark Lords in history. This would just doom the world and leave an innocent man dead, without knowing the joys of unconditional love" he explained bringing tears to a few of their eyes. It was getting to be too much for them.

"What can we do? How can we help him" asked Haihane as her tears streaked down her face, but she refused to wipe them away. She had scared herself enough with her carelessness; she couldn't afford to keep doing so. She wanted to at least seem somewhat appealing to her Ashikabi.

"You all can do what your species is best at, love him. You can love him, and support him when he needs it more than anyone else. You can be the pillars of strength in his life, keeping him from making mistakes that would haunt him later. And in return, he will love you. He will shower you with so much love and affection that even the weakest of you will be stronger than the Death Goddess herself. Now I know you're all ready to go and do just as I suggest but before you do I have a few gifts for you" he said with a smirk.

"Firstly, Haihane I have two gifts for you. The first is a set of gauntlets that will never injure you, but will cut through your enemies like warm butter" he said making her current weapons disappear only to be replaced with a set of simple wrist bands. Just as she was going to ask the bands grew to cover her arms up to her elbow and sprouted five wicked blades that covered each hand. As she lifted them to inspect them closer she almost stabbed herself again, but instead the gauntlets returned to their prior form saving her from injury. The others gaped in shock at the gift he had given the most accident prone of their group.

"I don't know what to say. This…this is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me" she said with a fresh wave of tears in her eyes. These she wiped away instantly, not fearing cutting herself in the least. She never would again with his gift.

"Ah as I said that was gift one of two. The other gift is one that I think you will appreciate more. Never again will you have to hide your body, for as of now, you have no reason to" he said with a wave of his hand. The bandages that covered her body disappeared in an instant and nothing but smooth, unblemished skin was revealed. Her kimono was shifted to cover her breasts more effectively, while still leaving a decent bit of cleavage. She looked at herself in awe as her once terribly scared body looked as if nothing had ever happened. She literally looked as good as new.

"Now I'm sure you'll like that. Now Karasuba, I know you seem like your current katana, but I think this will suite you much better" he spoke as a new blade appeared before her. The hilt was wrapped in black and red cloth with a chain that ran from the cap all the way to the tip of the blade. The guard was a modified Manji symbol. The blade itself was a matte black and longer than her old blade by a good margin. It also seemed to have a wave like pattern on the back emanating from the tip (look up Ichigos' ultimate Bankai, that's what it is). All in all it looked to be an absolutely vicious weapon that seemed to match her personality.

"I…this…" she couldn't even find the words to say in thanks of this gift. All she could do was offer a true smile.

"Heh heh, I'm glad you like it. Now Toyotama, I think this should be a suitable replacement for your current staff" he said as a well known staff appeared in his hands. It was a weapon known in many legends as the weapon of Son Goku, the Monkey King, the weapon said to be able to take any size, multiply itself, or even fight at the will of the user. It was the legendary Nyoikinkobo. Toyotama accepted the staff with an open mouth as she felt the weight of the legendary weapon settle upon her. It seemed to glow with a happy aura, almost as if…

"It seems like it accepted you as its new master. Perfect. Now Kochou seeing as your abilities are less direct combat oriented I'm going to give you a little something extra. From here on you can heal the wounds of your comrades with your own energy. Trust me when I say Your Ashikabi will be the most thankful that you have this gift."

Kochou couldn't help but smile. She hated being useless in a fight, and while it was only a minor contribution she could now be useful to those she cared about.

"Now Yomi this gift is hopefully to your liking" he said as he handed her a new scythe. The blade was blue with several spikes near the pole. The edge gleamed with a sharpness that far outstripped her current scythe and practically crackled with power. The pole itself was a simple slightly curved leather wrapped stick with a much smaller blade going in the opposite direction (look up Witch Hunters Harvester).

"Oh I love it" she squealed, throwing her old scythe away as she hugged her new "baby" tightly to her chest with glee. Everyone sweat dropped as she started humming softly to it.

"Ok moving on…" the Author started only to be interrupted by the three remaining girls.

"Don't worry about Hibiki and myself. You already gave us a gift by making us even in every way" said Hikari referring to Hibikis increase in bust size, while said Girl nodded happily with a smile on her face.

"I would like to pass as well. You have already given me a greater gift than I could ever ask for in allowing me to find my Ashikabi" said Akitsu with a nod. He quirked an eyebrow as he looked at them.

"Are the three of you absolutely sure? Once you leave this dimension you won't be coming back. This is quite literally the only time I will be interacting with you directly. After this you're more or less on your own, figuratively speaking of course" he said receiving nods from not only Hibiki, Hikari, and Akitsu, but the others as well. They were ready to go.

"Ok. I'll send you to the point where he needs your support the most, when he is 14 years old, and everyone has turned their backs on him. Oh, one last thing before I send you off, you will not be the only ones I'm sending him. The others will come as I think they are most needed" he said with a smile as they all disappeared in a flash of light. He shook his head with a chuckle and opened a view screen.

"Now, who else will be good for him" he muttered to himself as he pulled up another episode.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry Potter was not a happy wizard. Things were going so well this year, and in one night things went pants up AGAIN! Was it so much to ask for to have a simple school year? No priceless artifacts poorly hidden within forbidden corridors, no giant snakes that can kill with a glance, no escaped convicts who turn out to be good guys while the real bad guy was hiding as a pet rat, and no DEADLY TOURNAMENTS!

Add on to all of that, that poor Harry tends to end up in the middle of it every year. This year seemed like it would be no different, with this little twist. A fourth champion in a tournament that was only supposed to have three competitors. But that wasn't the worst of it. No he could handle that, it was par for the course after all. What really buggered the young wizard was the fact that even though he had done nothing wrong everyone still turned against him.

It was even worse than the 'Heir of Slytherin' debacle, as at least then he had Ron and Hermione. No now he didn't even have them. He was truly and completely alone now. Almost two weeks after the declaration of the champions, and not a single person was on his side. It was becoming too much for the young man. Now he couldn't even sleep. Something just wouldn't let him fall into the realm of Morpheus.

"Fuck it, I need some fresh air anyway" he mumbled to himself after noticing that the time was already three in the morning. Silently he got dressed and left the dorms. Using his father's Invisibility Cloak, and a very special map made during his father's school years, Harry made it out to the school grounds while avoiding every teacher, Ghost, and prefect in the castle.

Once there he walked over to the Black Lake and sat down on the shore looking out over the water. The brilliance of the full moon reflected off the surface giving the water an unearthly glow. As he sat he began contemplating his life up to this point. He eventually came to a startling conclusion that in hindsight would be very stupid.

"I'm not wanted here; hell I've never been wanted period. Maybe I should just disappear. I'm sure the world would be better off without me anyway" he said aloud. He never expected the reply that came from behind him.

"My my, to think our Ashikabi has such dour thoughts running through his head. What do you girls say, think we can change his mind" spoke a feminine voice. Harry whipped around as quickly as he could, cursing himself for forgetting his wand back in the dorms. It would have been pointless for him to have it anyway, as he would have dropped it at the sight that greeted him.

Eight women of such unearthly beauty stood before him, that he had to pinch himself to be sure he wasn't dreaming. The pain in his cheek signified that he hadn't fallen asleep and these eight Goddesses made flesh were real.

"So which of us should start to convince him that he's wrong" asked the same voice from before. It came from the woman in front, holding a large sword with silver hair tied into a ponytail.

"I don't know, how about rock paper scissors" offered another, this one with green hair.

"No I think it should be done in accordance to breast size" said one of two twins, this one wearing a purple Dominatrix outfit.

"How about we let the only one who has never known what it felt like to go first" offered the one wearing glasses. This stopped the bickering that was about to start as they all thought it over. As one seven of them nodded and pushed the eighth forward. During their argument on who would go first Harry broke out of his stupor and asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Who are you?" His answer was the girl they pushed forward walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Sekirei number 7 Akitsu is yours for all eternity Ashikabi sama" she said before frying Harry's mind with a hesitant kiss. His eyes bugged out as he could literally feel his magic flowing into the woman kissing him and merging with it. All at once memories that he had never experienced shot through his mind. Emotions that he could tell were not his started hammering at him, one standing out above all the others. It was foreign to the point that he was positive he had never felt it, but at the same time he could recognize it above all others. Love, was the most predominant emotion.

It was then that his mind registered a set of beautiful ice like wings sprouting from the back of the woman that was kissing him. Once air became a necessity she pulled back with a smile so content Harry would swear she would never ask for anything.

"**By the Ice of my Contract, no danger shall strike my Ashikabi"** she said her voice infused with power.

"Gah" was all he could say as the woman with green hair stepped up and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Sekirei number 16 Toyotama now belongs to you forever Ashikabi sama" she said before smashing her lips on to his in another passionate kiss, this one more rough and demanding. Once again he felt his magic merge with hers and a set of emerald wings emerged from her back.

"**By the Staff of my Contract, all enemies of my Ashikabi will be shattered"** she chanted before moving back. Before his brain could reboot one of the silver haired women stood in front of him.

"Sekirei number 104 Haihane is yours forever more Ashikabi sama" she said with a small smile before gently kissing him. It was soft and hesitant similar to Akitsus' almost as if both of them were afraid to disappoint. It was only a second later that a pair of sapphire claw like wings sprouted from her back. More memories and emotions he never felt before. This was different than the love that was constant through experience. That he could still feel with Akitsu and Toyotama as well as with Haihane, but there was something else. Something much darker.

"**By the Claws of my Contract, I will shred all adversity of my Ashikabi"** she chanted her eyes shining with both power and joy. After that he was hit with a double wammy from the twins.

"Sekirei numbers 11 and 12 Hikari and Hibiki will stay with you till the end of time" they said in stereo before Hikari grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into an electrifying kiss. She held it for almost a minute before pulling back, but Harry had no chance to breath as just after Hikari pulled back Hibiki swooped in and held for another minute. Wings of light pink that looked to be charged with lightning spread from both of them as they chanted just like the others.

"**We're the pledged thunderclap, no disaster will hit our Ashikabi" **once again in stereo.

By this time Harry had finally recovered, but he still wasn't able to react as the next girl practically bounced up to him.

"Sekirei number 43 Yomi will now be under your care Ashikabi sama" she said before…she didn't kiss him, she raped his mouth. Harry would later swear he felt her tongue playing with his Uvula. He watched as the pale green wings that resembled the blades of a scythe sprouted from her back. He was beginning to notice a few things now that he hadn't before now that his mind was in working order. He felt more than just love coming from the girls. He could feel joy, and excitement, fear of disappointing, fear of being disappointed, and specifically from Akitsu, though he didn't know how he knew it was coming exclusively from her, fear of being discarded. From Yomi he now added on lust.

"**By the Scythe of my Contract my Ashikabis enemies shall be slain"** she said before backing up. Something else was changing. There was a pressure in his head…no in his scar. Unlike every other time though, there was no pain, just a constant building of pressure. Before he could contemplate further the woman with glasses stepped up.

"Sekirei number 22 Kochou will serve you now Ashikabi sama" she said as she moved in and gently but firmly kissed him. This time Harry knew something inside him broke. He literally heard glass shattering inside of his head. In a rush, thoughts and ideas he never would have conceived ran through his head. But he could tell it wasn't from the woman in front of him. Even though he would have never thought if them before he knew that all these ideas were his and his alone. He was distracted from his thoughts again as golden wings spread from her back, though they looked as if they had some kind of vein running through them.

"**By the thought of my Contract, no knowledge shall harm my Ashikabi"** she said before pulling back. Finally the first woman who spoke to him walked forward.

"Ara ara, I hope this has changed your mind, if not well…Sekirei number 4 Karasuba is now your dog Ashikabi sama" she said before kissing him viciously. It wasn't like Toyotamas' passionate kiss or Yomis' practically violating kiss, but instead a deep, rough, powerful kiss. Harry felt another new emotion enter his consciousness. He couldn't define it, but it was the darkest thing he had ever felt, magnitudes more than what he felt from Haihane. When the obsidian wings sprouted from her back he felt as if they were filled with just as much malicious intent as the emotion that now encroached across his consciousness.

"**I'm the Black Sekirei, no army shall touch my Ashikabi"** she prayed. Just as she was stepping back the pressure in Harrys' head exploded outward expelling black blood and a smoky phantasm that he recognized all too well. However all it did was add another question to the growing list, one that he intended to get answers to.

"Ok what the bloody hell is going on? Who are you people and what the hell is a Sekirei? Why did you all kiss me? What was with those wings…" he started off before Kochou, he remembered, raised a placating hand.

"Allow me to start explaining. Firstly I would like to say I understand that this is highly confusing for you, but please bear with me. I'll start by explaining to you just what a Sekirei is. That will go a long way to helping you understand. Sekirei are an alien race that comes to Earth every few thousands of years to find mates. We usually only send just over one hundred with one fully grown adult, and the rest are either in the fetal stage or fertilized eggs. Once we grow and are released into the world we seek out our perfect mate" she started explaining pausing to allow what she said so far to sink in. Harry simply had a contemplative look as he asked a question.

"How do you know who your perfect mate is?"

"All Sekirei have varying abilities. Some are powerful elementals, others are natural masters of weapons, and some are simply extremely strong hand to hand fighters. However we all share one ability. Our bodies heat up in the presence of certain humans, our hearts beat erratically and our breath comes up short. We commonly call this reacting, and it only happens in the presence of the human we would consider to be our perfect mate. Now you have to understand the Sekirei population is more than 90% female, so finding a mate on our home world is difficult and most of the time one male will have several females. That philosophy is carried in our very genes, one could call us the perfect harem race" she joked getting a small chuckle from Harry. She smiled slightly before beginning again.

"Now the reason we all kissed you is simple. Each and every one of us has reacted to you. To a Sekirei a kiss is much more than a simple sign of affection that most humans see it as. To us the exchange of DNA that occurs when we make mucosal contact, or kissing, initiates a bond. Those wings you saw from each of us was the signal of that bond taking root, it's also when we are at our most powerful. It has often been called Winging simply because we only gain our wings when the bond is created, and humans who have winged multiple Sekirei often use the term flock for their harem. Now I believe I have answered all of your current questions, do you have any more for us" she asked as she stepped back.

"Ok, why would all of you react to me? Hell why would one of you react to me, I'm not special. I'm just Harry" he said making most of them chuckle.

"If I may sister" Toyotama asked as she stepped forward.

"Be my guest" Kochou offered stepping back.

"Ok, since Kochou explained most of it I can get to some of the nitty gritty. Sekirei are a race that revolves almost completely around love. Our whole existence is centered around finding our life mate, or Ashikabi in the old tongue, and then making sure they are happy. We have one of the highest empathy abilities of any known race, and it's extremely strong with our Ashikabi. As a race we grow not only in power, but also beauty the more love we have. We almost literally feed off of it and we become better for it" she explained leaving a still confused Harry as to what this had to do with him.

"Oh for the love of…you are almost literally a walking love factory. You could probably wing more than half of the Sekirei on the ship and still have love left over for some human girl" Hikari near shouted at seeing the confused look on his face.

"Oh…how the hell do you figure that" he asked making Hikari face palm as Akitsu stepped forward.

"As Sekirei we can literally _feel_ the love you hold within. If we concentrate we can hear it, smell it, taste it, and if we close our eyes we can even see it. While Kochou said we are probably the ultimate harem race, she is right, but only if our Ashikabi has enough love to give. You who have so much love that you were able to drive off more than one hundred of the vilest creatures in existence, easily has enough love for more than half of the Sekirei on our ship" she said before stepping back to allow what she said to sink in.

"How…how did you know about the Dementors" he asked after a moment of replaying what she said.

"We have a…benefactor of sorts. A very _powerful _benefactor. Before he sent us to you he told us everything we would need to know about you" Hibiki explained before cringing at the horrified look that crossed his face.

"Everything" he asked hoping against hope that it was an exaggeration.

"Yes everything, and that includes your child hood after your parents were murdered. You have nothing to fear from us. We would rather die than betray you or your secrets. We are yours, now and forever" said Yomi with a small sad smile as she moved and hugged him tenderly, completely baffling him at her seeming difference of personality. He would have expected a much more amorous embrace from her, but instead it was sweet and gentle. A hug meant for comfort, not arousal.

"Come we should get some sleep. Any more discussion can wait until we wake up" said Karasuba as she checked the moons position in the sky and noted that it was past four in the morning. The others nodded and surrounded Harry in a cocoon of warm bodies lowering him onto his back as they lay with him. It was a surprise to him when instead of the ground his head rested upon something warm and incredibly soft, yet at the same time firmer than any pillow he had ever used before.

Tilting his head slightly his eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw what his 'pillow' was.

"Sleep well Ashikabi sama" said Akitsu as she gently cradled his head in her breasts a content smile adorning her face. The others chuckled at his reaction before resting their heads along his body and falling asleep. Despite his own doubts about being able to fall asleep easily knowing where his head rested, the realm of Morpheus quickly welcomed him. One last thought made its way through his head just before he fully succumbed to sleep.

'Hogwarts will never be the same again.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahoy my friends, King of the Fallen bringing you this latest monstrosity in my ever growing list. I fucking hate plot bunnies by the way. They tear into your skull and shove a never ending stream of ideas, twists, and cliffhangers into your thought process. The absolute worst part being, THEY NEVER FUCKING LET UP! I mean come on assholes, I have other shit to do, other stories to work on. But no you won't let me get to them until I start working on something completely unrelated. IT NEVER FAILS! I finally get some good ideas for the next chapter of The Devil Inside, and you come bowling into my mind like you fucking own the place and shove this completely obscure, yet fairly sexy, idea into my head. KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!

Whew, now that my loathing mini rant about plot bunnies is out of the way, I can get a little bit to the fic. Some of you may start calling this a Self-insert, due to my completely obvious use of the Author. Well you're not entirely wrong, but still not right either. You see while the Author is me, he will not be playing a significant role in the fic. What you saw of him is more or less all the screen time he will ever receive (with a few possible flashback scenarios, and perhaps a small pop in). Every other interaction from him will be information based using conveniently placed books and notes that nudge a character in a certain direction.

Next is the harem. I will say this here and now, there will be absolutely NO HARRY POTTER GIRLS IN THE HAREM! If you haven't already guessed this is not a Harry friendly verse. There will be Dumbles bashing, Weasel bashing, Snivilous bashing, Hermione bashing, Remus bashing, Ministry bashing, hell the only people from the HPverse that WON'T be bashed are Hagrid, Sirius, James, and Lilly. Yeah that's it four people. Now that being said I will be open to suggestions on additions to the harem, mind you they must be SEKIREI ONLY. I already have two more confirmed in Uzume and Tsukiumi. The only sekirei that will not be acknowledged are Miya, Musubi/Yume, Kusano, and Homura. Musubi, Kusano, and Homura because they have a true bond to Minato, and Miya because she would likely sooner kill Harry than bond with him, merely because he is bonded with Karasuba. Other than that if they are Sekirei and female fire away.

Now that I have this one done, let's see if I can get some work done on…oh god no…no…stay away! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMNED PLOT BUNNIES! NO I DON'T WANT AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER SEKIREI CROSSOVER! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
